Dean has the flu
by carriebear27
Summary: Dean gets the flu from Paige , and has his brothers take care of him


Seth and roman are in the living room, waiting for Dean to wake up.

(In Seth's point of view)

Why isn't Dean awake he's usually awake by now

"Seth can you check on Dean to see if he's awake?" Roman asked me

"Sure bro." I replied and walked to Dean's room

(In Dean's point of view)

My head hurts badly.

"Hey Dean you feel alright?" Seth asked me

"I feel like crud, Seth ." I said and started sneezing until my nose is red

I decided to let my brothers take me to the hospital.

I grabbed my fluffy blanket , and my glasses and went to the living room.

"Roman Seth can you take me to the Drs ?" I asked as my brown hair stuck to my forehead

"Sure Dean ." My brothers nodded as we left the house and onward to the hospital

(In Seth's point of view)

I feel so bad for Dean , hopefully the dr will find out what's wrong with him?

Soon we arrived at the hospital, I noticed Dean started to shake in fear, in the presence of the needles.

(At the hospital in Dean's point of view)

Hospitals have always creeped me out , this has to be my worst idea yet.

"Dean Reigns please come back." Maddie called to me

I gulped and my brothers and I went to the back.

(In roman's point of view )

Seth and I noticed how wide dean's eyes got when he got called back to the rooms.

From what the dr said dean has the flu with a touch of croup cough he needs to stay in the hospital for a few days.

(Dean's point of view)

This is just great 4 days before Christmas and I've gotta stay in the hospital.

This just got worse , I now gotta get a needle in the right hand so they can get the medicine into my system.

About 10 minutes after I got into the room I saw a needle and I instantly freaked out

"Dean what's wrong?" Roman asked

"Needle ." I said and hid under my blanket.

"Bro it's just a needle." Seth said and I peeked out and saw the needle coming towards me.

I squeaked as the needle got prepared, Seth and roman sat by me and held my hands as the needle hit my skin I screamed in pain, " it's ok dean." Seth and roman said as I shut my eyes tightly.

Dean sat up so he can converse with his brothers

"Roman when can I go home?" Dean asked

"Dean I don't know we gotta wait till your croup cough goes away." I said as I sat close to Dean's bed

Dean frowned and turned on his TV, "hey look at that total divas is on." Dean said happily and watched their friends on total divas

"I can't believe AJ slapped Nikki Bella ." Seth said as the brothers watched , Dean and i cringed as Nikki fought back.

About 2 days later a clap of thunder sounded throughout the hospital.

A squeak escaped Seth and Dean since both brothers are scared of thunderstorms.

A streak of lightning light up the reigns brothers, faces and suddenly the power went out .

"roman we are scared ." Dean and Seth said

" I know guys just stay close to me." I held my younger brothers hands as a loud clap of thunder sounded through the room

Then the backup generator kicked on, and total divas came back on just as Brie Bella hit Summer Rae across the face

" yikes the Bellas don't like anyone." I said making my brothers laugh

( in dean's point of view)

I laughed along with my brothers, suddenly I heard the door knock.

" come in." I called and Seth and roman calmed down

" hello dean how are you doing?" Dr Johnson asked me

" good at least my croup cough is almost gone." I said and scratched my head

" great Dean so I'll get your papers and we'll get you outta here." Dr Johnson said

" ok ." I said and laid back down

"Hey Dean we brought your clothes and I packed your jeans and your favorite shirt." Roman said handing a bag of clothes to me

" cool." I said and changed clothes

I came back out and laid back in bed putting my watch back on .

" oh some of our closest friends bought you something ." Seth handed me a little box.

I tore into the box and pulled out a D necklace covered in diamonds, my blue eyes filled with tears.

" I love it this will replace the necklace that Seth lost 2 years ago." I said

" very funny dean ." Seth said not amused

Roman put in my necklace, " I'm never taking it off." I said taking a picture of it

Soon I got released , " hey Dean wanna head to the ring and workout a bit before training ?" Seth asked me

" sure lets go." I said

At the practice building locker room, the guys noticed my necklace

" oh dean that necklace looks amazing ." Cena told me

" thanks turquoise is my birthstone ." I said fiddling with it

( in Seth's point of view)

I noticed Dean smiling about his necklace, while playing with it.

" hey dean it seems you like your necklace ." I said and twirled my emerald necklace that has an s on it.

" I do Seth ." I said and and wiped my cheeks from the tears that stained them


End file.
